I'll Give You the World
by tommysgirl2016
Summary: This is a story about a girl who ends up meeting the man of her dreams. Who is he? Adam Lambert of course!
1. Chapter 1

His oceanic blue eyes starred into my lime colored ones. He was sitting across the room with a group of boys. I say boys because to me they were not even close to the man he was. A waitress brought me a drink, "This is from the man over there, he told me to tell you his name is Adam." Adam? Wow, I never would have guessed! Such a wonderful name! I looked over at him with a smirk and he chuckled, taking a drink from his glass. I took a sip from the one he had brought to me and it was tangy but sweet. Was that a hint of vodka I tasted?

I couldn't help but glance at him now and then. Everytime I did our eyes met and locked. I got finished with the drink and as I took the last sip I looked down to see red boots. I looked up and locked yet again with his oceanic eyes. They were so blue they reminded me of diamonds! "Have a seat would you?" He laughed and sat on the other side of the booth. "My names Adam, in case the waitress didn't tell you." "Oh she did, my name is Nancy." As he looked at me his eyes changed, they became more hungry than they were, but for what?

"So what brings you here?" Well at least he was talking to me, he was pretty cute! "Well I haven't never been in here before but I pass it every day." "Oh really? what made you want to come in today then?" I looked down at the glass i had slightly laughing. "Well, something just told me to come in today...guess it's cause of you." He laughed and said "Maybe...why don't we go hang out somewhere?" At first I was little against it but my heart got the best of me, "sure!"

We left, my arm was wrapped around his as we walked down the street. Suddenly people came up, taking pictures. I was a little confused until someone came up saying "OH MY GOD ITS ADAM LAMBERT! SIGN MY SHIRT!?" I immediately thought, "Oh my...god...hes...a celebrity?!" He looked at me and slightly cleared his throat. We kept walking and finally got to a gate. "Hey um..." I slightly studdered. "Oh yea the...fans...sorry I guess I should have mentioned that." He blushed a little and unlocked the gate. "You still want to hang out?" I paused for a minute but finally said sure.

I walked in to the most beautiful house I've ever seen in my life. Best of all there was glitter on just about everything. "Are you like...bisexual by any chance?" I felt weird asking that. "Heavans no! Bi-curious." Oh well, didn't really matter. I sat on his couch. It was soft and made of leather. He sat down next to me, really close. "So, tell me more about yourself." I felt stilly, i should know so much about him since he was a celeb but I knew hardly nothing and he was asking about ME!

"Well, I grew up in a tiny town, I love music and art. That's about it though." I could feel my cheeks blushing. He chuckled a little, "Well I'm sure we'll get to know each other really well after a while." There was silence for a bit and we both were fiddling with our nails, dodging each others glances. I noticed him move closer so I looked up and yet again our eyes met in an amazing clash. He gently pulled my face closer to his with his fingers on my chin. We simotaniously leaned into each other and the outcome was the most amazing kiss I have ever had in my life. His lips were so soft! Not like other men who usually didn't care enough about themseleves to even use chap stick that much. His was like silk and I swear there was a hint of cherry in there!

We sat in that kiss for what seemed like forever. As we pulled away he quickly turned and got up. "Something...wrong Adam?" I asked, still a little dazed from the kiss. "It's just, I don't want this to make our relationship awkward. I like you, but I want to get to know you...you know?" I nodded my head to show I understood. "This may be a little out there, but your lips were so...soft...and was that cherry I tasted?" He laughed, "Thanks and yea it was cherry. You're lips were like...candy to me..." The last part came out in such a seducing tone.

Looking at him I seen that hunger again in his eyes, and I think he seen it in mine. This time though, I knew what it was. The fact we stayed off of each other was suprising. I sat up on my knees on the couch, leaning slightly over the back of it. He took my hands and just traced them for a few seconds. "You have really soft hands..." I smiled and let out a slight chuckle. He kissed me again, this time in short multiple kisses. He took his hand and ran it slowly up my arm. I could feel goosebumps all over me. His hand stopped at my elbow. He took his other hand and wrapped it around my waist, pulling me close to him.

He looked down at me and I looked up at him. "You're blushing," he laughed, "And slightly shaking, nervous?" I laughed awkwardly and slightly looked down at his chest. I took a finger and traced his shirt line from his collar bone to his abdomen. "Wanna see what's underneath?" He slowly started to unbutton his shirt before I had even answered. I just nooded. He didn't take it off but his chest finally became exposed. He had fine hair over it, I always thought I was into guys with smooth chests but for some reason I was liking it on him. He took his index finger and ut it over my lips. "It's nice when you don't have to speak much." He slid his fingers down to my chin, gently pushing it up. He kissed down my jaw and neck. I felt him biting on my collar bone.

As nice as it was I suddenly jerked away. "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry!" He had a look of consern and shock frozen on his face. "N-no it's...it's not that...I..." I felt myself blushing even more now. "You're what?" I hesitated for a moment before I finally made out the words. "I'm still a virgin..."


	2. Chapter 2

"A virgin?" Adam laughed and I just sat there feeling awkward. "I've never done it with a girl before so were sorta on the same page." "You mean you're a virgin to? You seem like the type of guy who has sex with someone every night...no offense" He laughed hard. "I've done it with a couple of guys but that's it. I've made out with girls before but never actually had sex with them." I smiled, he made it feel ok to be a virgin so I guess it wasn't so awkward. He leaned over and started kissing me again. "I won't do anything you're uncomfortable with."

He continued kissing my neck. It felt great! I had never been kissed anywhere other than on my lips or cheek. He put his hands on my hips, putting his hands slightly under my shirt. "Adam, you're hands are freezing!" They really were, but it was nice! He pulled my shirt off over my head and took his the rest of the way off. "Do you want me to take off your bra or would you rather do it?" I thought for a second, "I can do it...but...turn around first." I know it may seem silly to have him turn around but I was self consious about how I looked and it made me feel better that he didn't see me right away. I took it off, sort of covering up still with my arms.

"Ok..." He turned around and the look in his eyes was complete awe. "Wow, you're beautiful!" I laughed a little. He took his hands and slowly had me move my arms to his shoulders. "I want a good look, don't hide." We sat down, facing each other on the couch. He started to kiss me on my lips again, damn those lips! He brushed the tips of his fingers up and down my spine. I could feel the goosebumps coming back but I didn't care. I slightly whined when a chill hit me. "Oh, sounds like you like this huh?" He giggled. I put my arms around his neck, I could see freckles all over him. "He's a ginger?" I thought, "He's so beautiful though!"

He got me on my back, so I was in a way in his lap. I could feel something weird touching me. I opened my eyes and looked down to see a bulge in his pants. "In case you don't know...that just means I'm happy." With that he giggled again and I did to. He buried his face in my neck, moving down slowly. He got to my breasts and stopped. "Why did you stop?" I asked. "Well, how's your view on biting?" "Baby you can bite me anywhere anytime." And with that he did. He just slightly nibbled at first on one of my nipples but then he bit down harder making me gasp. "Did that hurt?" he looked up at me. "A little, but it felt...good."

He kept playing with them for a few minutes. "Wait," I started "is it...well...am i..." "What is it?" "do guys...tingle...down there?" He laughed and said "we throb, you tingle, it means you're enjoying this." Wow I was such a fucking virgin! He got up and took off his pants. I seen leopard print briefs then that was hiding his bulge. He had me move so I was slouching on the couch cushion. "What are you going to do now?" I asked. "Something you'll like." And with that he removed my underwear, exposing me! I tensed up, "Relax, you'll enjoy this!" he said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself but before I could open them back up I felt something wonderful!

I looked down and Adam had his mouth up to my feminine area, he was licking very slowly with his perfect tounge. My nails dug into the couch as he done it faster. I tried to keep myself together but it was getting harder to do. "Spread your legs a little more..." he said and I did. "Adam..." He cut me off my starting again. i gasped and without warning I let out a moan. "Oh my god! am I supposed to do that is it weird I done that?!" I thought. It just made Adam go faster. Then without warning It felt like my whole body just let go. My toes curled with it and I had chills all over! "wow i haven't heard someone moan like that in a long time!" I moaned?! I felt exhausted but I wanted more! "You, nancy, have officially orgasmed." "Orgasmed?" "Yea, it's when your body feels so good it releases, it's what makes girls wet and guys shoot cum."

I felt stupid for not knowing that. Before I knew it he had picked me up taking me to his bedroom. He laid me on the bed, climbing on top of me. "Are you ready?" "I'm...a little scared, will it hurt?" "Only for a second, and don't worry I'll wear a condom, you're a girl and you'll get pregnant if i don't" he laughed hard with that one. He stood up for a second, slipping off his underwear. Then there it was, in all its glory, little Adam. "Are you sure that'll fit?! That looks huge!" He laughed really hard with that one. "Of course it'll fit silly!" I laid back trying to imagine how this thing was gonna fit in me, I didn't know how it would but I knew it's sure to feel great!

He got back on top of me and I felt his member touch me. He was right about the throbbing thing, I could feel it, it was like his heart was in his crotch! I tried to relax, hoping it wouldn't hurt any but then he inserted it. "Oh my god Adam!" I gasped from pain. "It'll only hurt for a second I promise." He waited a minute to let me get used to it. When i did, it felt amazing. I guess this is what a lock feels like when a key gets put in it.

He slowly thrusted his hips. I gulped because it still slightly hurt but at the same time it was a good hurt. "A celebrity took my virginity!" I couldn't believe it! I couldn't even control myself anymore, I felt like I was out of my body or something because some other thing had taken over. As Adam got faster I started to move in sync with him. I had no idea what I was doing but It felt good to me AND to him! I heard him groan, his breath was hitting my neck and it felt so good!

Then I could feel myself starting to let go again. "ADAM!" I screamed as I climaxed again. "God! You're pussy got so tight! So wet!" Then he grabbed my hair and pulled my head back, biting down on my neck. Wow he was a beast! "A-Adam!" I squeezed my eyes shut and put my arms around him again. Then all of a sudden he pulled out of me. "Did...I say something wrong?" I was trying to breathe normally again. "No, I wan to show you something else." He took off the condom he had on and threw it to the side.

"Do you know what a blow job is?" he asked, I shook my head no. "Come here..." he sat me on the floor and he sat on the edge of the bed. "...lick it..." he said panting. It sunded weird but for some reason I wanted to so I did. I tasted something bitter sweet on the tip of him. He put a hand on my head and made me put more of it in my mouth. It was so big I thought it would make me gag, but it was amazing! Soon I was doing it on my own, i got faster with it too.

I looked up at him and his head had fallen back as he moaned. After a bit he pulled me off and started stroking himself. After a few seconds a liquid shot out of him and he groaned and gasped with it. It had splattered mainly on the floor but some of it got on my cheek. He looked down at me and slightly chuckled, wipping the cum off my face with his thumb. "How was that for your first time?" "It was great!" "Good! I'm glad you liked it, I know I did!" I giggled and sat in his lap. He started to kiss me again, this time he slipped his hand in between my legs. I gasped when he put his fingers in me. It wasn't as big as his member, sure, but it felt good to.

I moaned into the next few kisses as he went back and fourth, taking his fingers out just to rub another sweet spot. This time though I was the one on HIS neck. He groaned as I slightly bit him, afraid I may hurt him If I done it to hard. His head rolled to the side and his eyes even rolled back. He stopped with the fingering for a moment, only to force me to sit down more. When I did his member was in me again. I wasn't even wondering if he put on another condom or not, all I cared about was that it felt amazing.

He laid on his back as I went up and down on him. It felt so good, to feel him in me. He was so thick! I know we could be heard all over the house because I could the echo. Good thing no one else was in there! I got off of him just in time to because when I did it looked like a fountain of cock juice. "Wow Adam!" "Wow yourself..." I laid next to him, gently wipping off the white substance with a sheet. Then i ran my fingers through his black hair. It was soft as silk. He looked over at me and smiled, just starring at me. "I think...I kind of love you." He said as he giggled some more. Then next thing I remember is we fell asleep in each others arms. It was perfect...who would have guessed that a guy you just met could turn out to be a celebrity AND take your virginity all in one day?!


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks me and Adam decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend. It was nice once I got past the people taking pictures all the time. We went everywhere together! Before long though it was the one year anniversary of when we met. I couldn't believe it had been a year since we had met and he took my virginity card! It was awesome though going with him on tours. I think his bassist Tommy is hilarious. He's a clever little ball of demon. We get along on a lot of stuff like movies and music which is great, I'd hate for it to be awkward because I didn't like something he liked I mean him and Adam are like brothers.

Seeing Adam all the time on stage was awesome to. Him getting up there and shaking his stuff made me and him shake it up back stage, yea I went there! We have our little cuddle moments to where we just sit and talk or obviously cuddle up to each other. Today was one of those days. It was a day off and we all went to the beach. It was fun getting in the water and splashing Adam with it. He's like a cat! After that we sat on the sand with our beach towels under us. The others sat around and swam but me and Adam just cuddled.

After a while I remember Adam fell asleep. I nearly did but then I got up and got a bright idea. I covered his torso with sand leaving his head, neck, and legs exposed. I went off to where the others were and hung around until Adam started to stir around. "What...Wha...What the fuck?!" He started laughing as he threw the sand off of him. I laughed so hard I fell off the deck onto the sand. Wow I felt silly! "Nancy did you do this?!" He was still wipping sand off of himself. "YES!" I was crying at this point since I was laughing so hard. I took his hand and led him to the bathroom. "Go clean yourself up silly! I'm going to go change and we can go somewhere else if you want."

I went into the bathroom and got in the shower to get the ocean water all off. I heard a door creak but didn't really pay attention to it until someone came into the shower stall. I turned around mainly from shock and seen Adam standing there, naked. "i need help getting all the sand off..." he smirked. He pressed me against the wall as he kissed me. He took my wrists and held them above my head. The door creaked again as he made sure no one could see he was in the stall with me. He grabbed my legs and held me up against the wall with my legs around his waist. "Wow wanting to work fast huh?" I whispered. He played with my breasts for a bit as I put my arms around him.

Suddenly the shower curtain opened. We both looked up in shock to see who had done it. "Oh my God! In the shower you two?!" It was one of the back up singers. "Leave us alone! Close the curtain!" I yelled. Adam pulled me close as an attempt to make sure at least I was covered up. He reached over with an angry face and closed the curtain with a smack as it hit the other side of the wall. He let out an angered sigh and I cupped his face. "Don't worry about that baby, It's just me and you now." I made him smile as he continued. He kissed down my stomach and it tickled and I laughed. "Stop it that tickles!" He laughed at that. He laid me on the floor, "Oh so this tickled?" and he kissed on my stomach again. "YES!" I giggled.

I was still giggling slightly as he started kissing my thighs. Soon though he got to my woman hood. "Wow, you're wet! I know that's not from the shower!" He licked once and it made me shudder. He licked again, slowly and it sent shivers down my spine. I whimpered every other time he done it after that. My back arched when he put a finger in me. "M...Mmmmnn..." "Lets try two fingers hm?" and he did. I back arched even more as I moaned with it. "Hey shut up over there!" I didn't care what i heard anymore and I don't think Adam did either because he licked from my stomach up to my collar bone without hesitating.

I felt him enter me, it felt nice. He didn't hesitate with the speed either, he started thrusting in and out with a force I had never seen in him before. The way he was moving reminded me of his thrusts on stage, the fast back to back ones. He bit his bottom lip as he kept going. "A-Adam!" I couldn't help but say his name, it felt so good! I coulnd't even hear the complains from the other girls anymore. Adam obviously didn't care anymore either because I could hear the noise from his mouth and it made it that more intense.

"Hey, I forgot a condom..." he pulled out as he said that and started stroking himself. Then his juice got all over me, he let out a seductive groan as his cock screamed with release. "Fuck that felt great!" he sat on his knees in front of me, panting. He put on his pants and adjusted himself while I dried off. "Feel better honey?" I giggled. "Of course I do! I hope you feel great to" he winked and I blushed. Yes even in this stage of our relationship I was still blushing at him!

He helped me up and I think his gay side kicked in. He started to brush my hair, it was nice for him to brush it. I was still naked while he was brushing my hair to, when he stopped he rested his head on my shoulder. "You're beautiful you know..." He kissed my shoulder and put his arms around me. I felt so safe when he was around. I laughed when I seen his freckles. "You're such a ginger!" He chuckled and said "I'm a ginger but I'm still in the closet with that."

I finally got dressed and we walked out. We walked down the beach hand in hand. We didn't really talk but we were still smiling, not about anything out of the ordinary. We were just smiling about us. "You know, tomorrow we have a concert." He finally broke the silence. "Yea I know," I smiled, "What about it?" "Well I want you in the crowd, front center stage though." "Ok" I chuckled. I wasn't sure why he wanted me in the crowd instead of somewhere on the sides but I honestly didn't care. I'd go wherever he wanted me to.

The next night it was time for the concert. He kissed me before I was rushed out into the crowd. I looked back at him and he was looking at me, his eyes were filled with love. They were so blue yet so warm feeling. We finally got half way through the show and he started singing Better Than I Know Myself. He took my hand and had me get on stage. "I get kind of dark...let it go to far...I can be obnoxious at times...but try and see my heart..." He grabbed my hands and held them close. "cause i need you now...so don't let me down...you're the only thing in this world...I would die without!" and he pulled out a small black box and the song paused.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest I thought I was about to pass out! Was he going to do what I think he was going to do?! "Nancy, I've been with you for months now...I know I've found the one I want and it's you." The box clipped open to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. The crowd was silent and it seemed like time had stood still. I just started crying from being so happy and I held out my hand. He took my hand and slid the ring gently on my ring finger. I could hear everyone clapping and saying awww. I was a little embarassed I was crying so I just buried my face in his neck and put my arms around his neck. He picked me up in a warm embrace.

"Adam! i can't believe it! I love you so much!" He laughed and I jumped off the stage squealing. The rest of the concert I swear i kept yelling "I LOVE YOU ADAM!" randomly. When it was all over and we were back stage again, me and him sat on the couch. I was laying there, yet sitting up with my feet propped in his lap as he sat on the other end. I couldn't stop looking at my ring thinking "is this really real?!"

Tommy came up randomly. "So i take it you two have a fairly healthy sex life then? I mean I'm sure you've sampled the cow, meaning Adam, before you decided to buy it." he laughed. "Tommy fuck off" adam chuckled. "I can't believe you popped the question on stage!" tommy exclaimed. "Well what better time to ask it? i want everyone to know I love her." He laughed and went to the back room. "Come back here when you get done ok?" He said. I noded. Me and tommy sat there discussing guitars for a few minutes, predictable but then again I liked guitar.

I made my way to the back room where I seen adam on his back with his hips in the air and his hand on his crotch with the other gripping the rug. He was obviously in a very awkward moment, or was it? "Come on nancy, I want you..." He was pulling at his crotch, and I could make out every line. I closed the door and slightly unbuttoned my blouse. "Oh so you want this Adam?" I smirked. "You're so damn evil" he chuckled. I slipped off my skirt and let my blouse drop to the floor. He was watching me as I slowly took off my bra. I could see him licking at his lips. He started rubbing his crotch again, "Damn, you're sexy!" i laughed a little.

I went over to him and straddled his waist. I could feel him under me and it felt really nice. He was throbbing so it reminded me of a vibrator. It made me slightly moan whn i rubbed against it. He unzipped his pants and there was barely anything seperating me from his member. The only thing that was seperating us was my panties, he wasn't wearing underwear. I think he predicted this, that or he was horny before the show. He slowly srated to rock his hips so his cock rubbed on me. God it felt great! There was just something about Adam that even if I wasn't in the mood he would quickly get me there.

"Adam..." I whispered, "Go faster!" and he did. He put his thumb up to where my clit was and rubbed it through my underwear. "Wow, you're already soaked!" He had a feverish grin on his face. He started rubbing my clit faster and I tried to keep breathing normally but it was getting hard to. He leaned up and started to kiss me, his tounge asked for entry but I let him work for it a little. "Come on baby, let me in..." he muttered. He grabbed my ass cheeks and squeezed making me giggle. He took the chance and stuck his amazing tounge in my mouth and played pirate with mine.

He pulled the elastic on my panties back and let go letting it smack against my skin. Slightly kinky I thought but it was nice to. i slightly gasped when it hit my skin and that made Adam even more feirce. He bit hard on one of my nipples and it made me gasp again. "Adam!" "Did I bite to hard? I'm sorry" "No you done just right! Do it some more!" he bit me again and it felt amazing! He bit on my neck and shoulders to, leaving little love bite marks. He finally laid me back and started rubbing against me as he kissed all over my skin. Then i felt him dig his nails slightly into my back. i heard him whisper "damn it..." "What's wrong?" I asked. "I couldn't hold back, I...came on your panties..." I laughed "It's ok Adam," "Well it doesn't mean i cant keep playing" he smirked. He slipped my underwear off and threw them to the side as he started kissing down my thighs.

"You soaked through your panties anyway so i guess it's best they got taken off." He finally got to the best spot but He just brushed over with his warm breath at first. This made me squirm a little. "Adam plase don't tease me!" I begged. I looked down and he barely had his tounge stuck out and he slowly licked. This made me gasp because after he licked he blowed on it, making it freeze. Damn he knew my buttons! I didn't even know them that much!

"You're nice and wet Nancy...and guess what..." "What" I said with my eyes squeezed shut. "I'm hard again so we can have a little extra fun." I heard the condom get unwrapped. Then he picked me up and got me in his lap. He was on his knees, holding me up on him. I lowered myself onto his cock, damn it was so thick! I started to slightly rock my hips front to back, resting my head on his shoulders with my arms around him. It was such a close experience i loved how intimate it was. i could hear him slightly groaning and gasping into my ear and I closed my eyes and just melted into the moment.

I could feel myself geting closer, and I let him know by digging my nails into his freckled flesh. I heard him groan when i came. "Damn it you get so fuckin tight!" and with that he let out a loud groan that I swear shook the room as he climaxed. We sat there for a moment before he took my chin in his fingers and brought me close and kissed me. "i love you...so much" He looked down into my eyes and i looked up into his. I felt that clash again and it was wonderful.


	4. Chapter 4

"GET THE HELL OUT ADAM!" I yelled sobbing. "Nancy please! I can explain!" He probably could have but I didn't even wait for him to try. I was throwing out his belongings. "GET THE LITTLE WHORE AND MOVE IN WITH HER!" I threw lace thong at him. It wasn't mine, so it had to belong to anohter woman. He had been talking to someone late at night when he thought I was asleep, whispering sweet nothings into their ear.

"Nancy please just listen to me!" His beautiful blue eyes were slightly red from tears. I had no idea if he was crying from being caught or because he legitimately loved me and wanted to explain. I slammed the door with all of his belongings on the yard. He came back up to the door gently knocking, "please...nancy please!" I heard him sob. It killed me inside that he was crying but it also killed me to find a thong in his pant pocket. I heard him slide down the door as he kept crying. I looked out the window, my heart hurt as I looked at him. He was holding his head in his hands as he sat on the stoop.

I seen him finally take out his flask and drink from it in a rush until it was all gone. "I love you nancy! please!" He didn't even look up he just kept crying. Finally he got up, gathered a few things form the yard and walked away, he only stopped to stare at the window I was looking out of. He sighed and looked down at the ground for a moment then I seen him look back up and mouth the words "I love you" before he walked off again.

Why was I so moody, Oh wait I found a thong in his pants! I walked away from the window to answer the phone that started to ring. It was Adams phone. I seen it was monte so I let it go to voicemail. When the voicemail was left I listened. "Hey that was a great show you done last night. I had no Idea you could look so feminine! I bet Nancy had no idea either, tell me how it goes when you tell her hound dog haha catch ya later!" My stomach dropped when I realized I had just went off on the love of my life for a thong HE wore last night. I had no idea he participated in drag races! I quickly gathered the things I had thrown out into the yard and put them inside again befoe quickly leaving to go catch Adam.

I went for a whole mile down the road and down each street and i couldn't find him. I looked and looked and couldn't find him. Night started to fall and I was getting worried, I had called everyone and no one had seen him. I finally went to the park and sat on the bench, crying because I couldn't find Adam. I paused for a second trying to gather myself again to keep searching when I heard a faint sobbing sound. I walked towards it and Adam was sitting on the edge of the water fountain while splashing the water. "YOU'RE SO FUCKING STUPID!" I heard him yell and smack the water again. His eyeliner was running from his tears.

"...A-adam?" I squeaked. He looked up and seen me. "Adam? I don't know any fucking Adam I'm just a washed up piece of shit!" I tried to put a hand on his shoulder as he looked into the water and he jerked his shoulder back. "I'm just a freak..." he uttered, not even trying to look up at me. "I'm sorry, you're not a washed up piece of shit, you're my Adam. I didn't know you dressed in drag..." "Like I said..I'm just a fucking freak..." a tear left his pale cheek and dropped to the concrete.

For some reason, like a fairy tale, I quickly kissed him on his alcohol stained lips. When I pulled away I said, "You may be a freak, but you're my freak, you're my Adam." I started to pull away a little more and he quickly cupped my face and pulled me in. "Don't leave me again..." he whispered. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into my chest. "I will never let you go..." I kissed his head and he cried. I ran my fingers through his hair to calm him. "It's ok Adam..." I kept saying. "I can hear your heartbeat..." He finally said. "It's beating so fast..." "Hearts do that when they're around someone they love..." "Hey nancy..." "What Adam?" "I bet we'd have a really cute baby..." "Oh yea you're drunk." He laughed and laid his head in my lap.

"broken pieces...break into me..." he started to sing. I was happy when he did, it let me know he was feeling much better. I helped him up and got him home. He fell asleep on the couch, still singing. I picked up his clothes and even found his other drag clothes. They weren't bad at all, was that my pink skirt?! Oh well, who cares. It's funny, I'm engaged to the best man in the world and I had no idea he liked to cross dress. Kinky!

When he got up the next morning he didn't have nearly as bad of a hang over as I thought he would. "I smell...breakfast..." he said staggering into the kitchen. I handed him a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon with a cup of coffee. "You're gonna need this to soak up what's left from last night." He laughed and sat down to eat. "so..." I said, not sure how to word it, "you like to dress in drag?" He blushed, "Yea...sometimes..." I lightly chuckled, "That may not be bad to introduce into our intimate life you know." He looked up a little shocked but excited. "You mean, me dress in drag for sex? You'd be...cool with that?" I nodded yes to him and he said "Ok! But why are you so ok with it?" I laughed and said "I love you silly! I want to share everything with you. I may not be a guy or anything but If you want to dress as a drag queen I'm ok with it because I love you, besides it sounds kinky and kinky isn't bad" I winked. "By the way was that my pink skirt?" "uh uh..." he studdered, "these eggs are great!" and he scoffed them down so his mouth would be to full to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

i laid on the bed waiting for Adam to get out of the bathroom. I wasn't sure if he was going to go with drag or if he was just going to be Adam, but I didn't care, he still had little adam. When I seen the door open I imediately sat up on the bed. I looked at him going from his feet up. He was wearing silver platforms, fishnet, a silky pink dress, and his hair had black extentions. "Wow..." I finally said as he turned around. "Are you sure you're ok wih the drag look?" He asked. I just kept starring and nodded yes. He laughed and came over to me. "I've never looked at girls sexually, and I know you aren't one, but I love you in drag!" He chuckled and said "well there's a surprise under THIS skirt!"

Since Adam was in drag I figured It'd be nice to be lead for once. "Hey Adam, wanna make this a little kinkier?" "Well, I guess we could but how?" I hopped up and went to the closet. "Lay down on the bed Adam!" So he did. "Ok close your eyes!" and he did. I took cuffs and put them around his wrists and ankles. Then I chained him to the bed. He looked up at me and said "Oh so THIS kinky huh?" he smirked. I straddled his waist and slipped off my silk robe.

I took out a duster whip and smacked it on the side of his hip. His face scrunched from bitter sweet pleasure. I unbuttoned the top of his dress, kissing all over his chest. Flicking a nipple I sound feel him arch under me. a tiny groan escaped his lips and I put a hand under his skirt, sliding it up. I got off of him just to sit in between his legs. I could see a small lump under his skirt and it made me smile. I lifted the skirt over the lump to reveal a black silk thong. I licked the top of the lump with my tounge and it made him squirm. "Just put me in your mouth already...PLEASE!" he tugged at the chains.

After soaking the thong with saliva i reached inside and rubbed it. The tiny slit was already leaking so much I thought he would explode any second. Hi head fell back as he moaned. I reached up and pinched one of his nipples and he screamed. "GOD PLEASE! DON'T STOP TOUCHING ME!" I loved hearing him scream! I took a riding crop from the night stand and whipped his hip again. He bit his bottom lip when I did.

I changed his chains so he was on his stomach and pulled them tighter. He was panting so much! I decided to be somewhat mean and give him one good spank on his bare ass with the riding crop. When I did it left a heart impression as he gasped from pain and pleasure. "You've been such a naughty little puppy..." I said when I spanked him again. "I love it when you abuse me!" He yelled. He slightly rocked his hips, slightly humping against the bed for friction. When I noticed it I knew he was aching for some. I flipped him onto his back again.

"Hey Adam..." I said "are you aching for some friction?" He was still slightly humping in the air, "YES! YES!" He gasped. I didn;t want to satisfy him just yet so I got in his face, kissing him. I bit his lip in between kisses as he gasped for more. I bit down his jaw line as he slightly rubbed against me. "N-Nancy, please!" he begged. "No just yet love..." I whispered into his ear. He trembled when I done that and I knew he couldn't take much more. I brushed my breath against his neck and he groaned.

Finally I decided to be nice since he was shaking already. I undone his cuffs and chains and it was like unleashing an animal. He immediately grabbed me and threw me to the floor viciously taking off what was left of my clothes. it really WAS like unleashing an animal! He took of what was left of his drag outfit and proceeded to forcefully enter me. I whined a little since it was sudden but that seemed to just turn him on more! He thrusted in and out faster and faster, it hurt a lot from the force but at the same time it felt great.

I had to stop him though, yes I really did. "Adam," I started, "Are you even wearing a condom?!" he slightly laughed as he panted, "no actually...but come on!" I looked at him with a mad look, "Ok ok ill go get one!" with a childish groan he went to the night stand to get one and put it on. "I'll be damned before I let you mess up this body! I worked hard to keep myself like this mister!" He laughed and slowed himself down a lot compared to before.

I loved it when he would make his sex faces, especially on stage. Seeing them during actual sex though, that was just grabbed my sides, forcing me to get closer. Before long he was doing exactly how he was before, oh the bitter sweet pleasure. He stopped only for a moment to change position. I was again on top of him straddling his waist as he continued thrusting in and out. "God Adam!" I yelled, "just a little more..." he muttered. His back arched and his head fell to the side as he let out a groan. He started to bit his lip, making blood gently trickle onto this chin as he came. "mmmmnnnn..." he moaned as he pulled out.

"So how was it love?" I asked as he took the condom off. "Amazing as always" he smiled. i loved his smile! "How was it with me being in drag at first?" he asked in return. "I actually liked it, made me tap into my naughty side" I winked. "so...we still haven't set a date for our wedding you know." He looked at me for a second, "Well...how about a fall wedding?" i smiled, he was actually helping to decide on a date, nost guys just leave it to the girl. "Ok how about a november wedding then?" "Ok, how about...the 5th of November?" That was actually only a few weeks away! "adam you know thats just a few weeks away right?!" He nodded, "The sooner the better to me." I jumped up, threw on my clothes and grabbed the car keys. "come on get up! we have to go shopping!" His eyes widened and he laughed, "That's all I do, I eat and I shop but ok!"


	6. Chapter 6

"COLORS WHAT ARE WE USING FOR COLORS!?" I shouted running up and down the store aisles. "Uh uh uh acid blue and uh uh uh white! Oh and a dash of yellow!" I started throwing all sorts of blue, yellow, and white colored objects into the shopping cart. It was the mother of all sales, the 90% off sale! Everyone was there, I had a cart, Adam had a cart, Tommy had a cart, even Monte had a cart!

After we threw every yellow blue and white colored thing into our carts we all gathered after hours of rushing through crowds of people. Me and Adam picked through the full carts everything we liked. We threw out some, kept some other things, couldn't decide on a few, you know how it goes. Then, oh then, I had to go next door to pick a dress and Adam had to go to the opposite store next door and pick a tux. Monte went with Adam and Tommy went with me.

i sorted through what seemed like miles of white fluff to find an amazing ball gown. It fit around my sides and my bust like a courset but it flowed like silk from my waist down. "Wow that looks beautiful on you!" tommy exclaimed as he starred at the white gown. "Do you think I should have a white, blue, and yellow draped ribbon in the back?" He cocked his head to the side for a second thinking. "Maybe the blue and white but I'd skip the yellow." I nodded and took his advice.

It was just one week before the wedding and I was all free floating. I felt like I was walking on clouds! "Oh my gosh Adam are you excited?!" I shouted running into the living room. I hopped in his lap and gave him a big kis on the lips. "I love you so much!" He looked at me like I was insane. "Wow you're really happy!" he laughed, "I'm excited to though, I'll finally get to knock your socks off with the ring I bought you." The engagment ring was great all on its own, but there's a BETTER ring?! I couldn't wait to see this!

The week flew by so fast and before I knew it I was in the middle of a white runner aisle. I looked up and Adam was at the end of it, sweet sweet Adam. He had his hands to his side, smiling at me. I had no idea where my brain went, I just knew I was in heavan and I was on auto pilot. As I got closer to the arch, Adam held out his hand and I took it. Our eyes just starred into each others, his ocean eyes I could feel clashing yet again with mine. It was like meeting him for the first time all over again.

"Nancy, when I met you in that bar it was like fate had talked to both of us. It told you to go into a place you never even once cared to go into before. That led you to me. It was fate that told me to just go up to you and talk to you that day. I usually wouldn't have done that, but I knew you were special because I could feel it. Yet, never in a million years on that day would I have ever guessed it would lead us both to here, right now. You have accepted me as I am, you think it's cute when I dress in drag now, you never even look at me like a celebrity even when my ego is overwhelming. You are the other half of me, the half that keeps me grounded, but yet you still allow me to fly. You support me through the good times and the bad. In the next years, however long we both live, I want to do the same for you. I want to be there for you no matter what, because I love you."

I could feel myself tearing up and I thought, "oh my god Nancy get a fucking grip!" He brushed the back of his hand against my cheeks to get rid of the tiny tear that fell without me noticing. I laughed and smiled at him. "Adam, I was first attracted to your eyes. They are as blue as the seven seas. When they clashed with mine in the bar I knew you were different. I knew you weren't like other guys. Other guys would have used and abused me and left me to rot, but you didn't. You showed me what it was like to be loved and to share that love. I hope in the next years we never lose that, that we'll stay young at heart and in love like this forever-" "And never close our eyes..." He added. I laughed, "Yes and that we never close our eyes..."

"I'll take it that you two say I do then?" said the preacher, "Yes" we said, laughing because we said it together. "Then you may kiss the bride." Adam laughed, "kiss her? please i have a better Idea." He grabbed my waist and pulled me close, bending me backwards slightly as he kissed me passionately. I slightly glanced into the benches and I seen my mother faint, oh mom come on! When he was finished burning the kiss onto my lips he scooped me up in his arms. "Ok, now to go show you off" he winked. "Oh really?" I smiled, "Yes really, what's the good of a great wife if you hide her all the time?" We both giggled as he carried me down the aisle.

At the reception I swear I could have killed my mother, "You know, you two aren't going to last long." "Mother please! We just got married, we love each other!" She narrowed her eyes at me,

"He's gay dear."

"Mother, he's bicurious."

"He dresses in drag!"

"I don't care! I accept him that way!"

"Well how on earth are you going to explain that to your kids?!"

"That daddy likes to dress as a girl sometimes duh"

"Have you two even had sex yet?! Can he even get off on the thought of a girl?!"

"YES, we have dirty kinky sex EVERY SINGLE NIGHT!"

I turned and walked away with my chin up. I glanced back to see my mothers jaw dropped. "Don't worry kid, your mom's just being...well...your mom." my dad said. "why does she have to be such an unaccepting person..." My dad didn't say anything he just wrapped an arm around my shoulder and walked with me. We got up to Adam and my dad shook his hand. "It's good to know my little girl is in good hands, but so help me God if you fuck her up..." "Oh I won't sir, I married her for a reason." He chuckled. "Good...we don;t want any problems..." My dad starred at him with daggers then he laughed and gave Adam a good man hug and left.

"I think I just shit myself..." he laughed, "No, my dad makes everyone feel that way." He let out a sigh of relief as he took my hand and held it. "Wanna go for a walk? This reception is pretty much over." "sure!" So we went. We walked up the sidewalk over looking the ocean view. "wow, the ocean is beautiful this time of day." He looked at me with his "I love you..." look, his calm and collected look with that little smirk. i put my head on his shoulder as we walked and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "You're such a dork..." he said and I giggled. "You're the one with freckles!" I shouted. He laughed and said "well you're the one who has a new last name, MRS. LAMBERT!" I playfully shoved him and laughed and he laughed to.

All of this was like a dream come true. Perfect man, husband technically, perfect house, perfect everything. Didn't have to worry about where money was going to come from, didn't have to worry about if the lights were going to get turned off, didn't worry about the landlord asking for the late rent either. Financial security, Heart security, what was missing? something was missing, I could feel it...but what?


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up from a nice...long...night, wink wink. I got up with just a bra and underwear on. I laughed because they were my rainbow underwear. I looked back to the bed and the curtains were open just enough to let the light creep in from dawn. They rained over Adam, lighting him up like an angel. He slept so soundly in the bed, I could stare at him for hours that way. I knew he'd be up though any time, so I went downstairs to make breakfast like always.

When I got down stairs I noticed the kitchen was a mess from the private party me and Adam had last night. The counter had all kinds of nick nacks on it that came from God knows where. My mind flashbacked to last night and I smirked at the thought of being on that counter. It's funny, we had had sex before we were married, but the night of the wedding, the sex was a million times better, and even messier.

I heard Adam coming down stairs. He came up behind me and kissed my cheek. "So, today we go for our honey moon! Excited?" "Duh! Wait, where did we decide to go?" I don;t even remember booking a honey moon but I guess he took care of it. "We...dear...are going to...the most amazing place in the world." I looked at him with excitement, I hadn't really BEEN anywhere like for a real trip. Sure going with Adam when he had a concert was one thing, but this was honeymoon time! "We're going to Itally!" I squeeled and squeezed him, "Oh my god I've always wanted to go to Itally!" I was so excited! Itally, the country of love, not like Paris France, the city of love. This was the COUNTRY of love! Best of all it wasn't like going there for one of Adam's concerts, it was just pure me and Adam time.

"Go pack, we'll get breakfast on the way to the airport." I listened and rushed upstairs quickly packing up a few things. I ran back down stairs and Adam took my luggage to the car. "Wait right here!" he said as he went out the door with my bags. He came back and held out his hand. "My lady..." He said kissing the top of my hand when I placed it in his. He lead me to the car and opened up the door for me. "Awwww thank you "sir"" I said giggling. He ran to his side and hopped in.

The entire way to the diner we talked about all the things we had planned for Itally. When we got there, we ate fairly fast and headed to the air port. I don't remember much of the plane flight except it was long and i fell asleep, BUT Adam was amazing as usual! when we got to Itally we were booked in the honeymoon suite. I looked out the window and seen the most amazing view I have ever been exposed to!

He came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing my neck. "How do you like the view sweet heart..." "I love it! It's amazing!" He chuckled and lead me out to the balcony. The wind was just a breeze which was nice. It was very romantic! It's like how every little girl dreams of herself all grown up. Perfect prince, perfect wedding, perfect everything! He kept looking over to me, not saying a word, just looking at me with that sweet smile of his.

Finally I snuggled into his chest as we stood there. He put an arm around me, the other on my arm. "Wow Nancy, your arms cold! I guess you shouldn't have worn a sleeveless dress today." He laughed and slightly rubbed my arm to warm it a little. "Hey why don't we enjoy the view on the double lounger?" I looked at him funny and he pointed to an over sized lounge chair. He went and laid on his side and motioned for me to join. i did and snuggled my back into his torso. In return he put his arm around my side and pulled me close like I was a teddy bear or something.

He kissed my head and messed with my hair. "I love this you know..." I blushed. "It...isn't about sex, what we're doing right now anyway." I laughed a little. "I know, I just love exploring you like this, not really anked but just showing you I love you. It's the little things you know." I grabbed his hand and held it close to my heart. "I can feel your heartbeat love, It's nice." He kissed my neck and rested his head against the back of mine. The breeze blew again and the curtains in the hotel room russled in the wind. It was quite, peaceful, and nice.

After a bit, I started to doze off. When I realized it I moved so I was facing him. He was asleep, I laughed to myself and cupped his face, giving him a kiss on the forehead. I snuggled back into his chest and fell asleep myself. I felt him stir a little as I fell asleep. I heard him though before I fell asleep, "sleep my dearest angel..." I smiled and drifted off.

When I woke up I was on the bed. I got up and rubbed my eyes. I finally got up and washed my face with some cool water. I looked up into the mirror and seen Adam, he was naked. He pressed himself against my backside and I could feel him. "Oh adam..." I teased as he kissed down my neck. "Why don't we officially start this honeymoon huh?" His breath brushed my neck and I shuddered slightly. He lifted the skirt of my dress and put a hand in my underwear. "Adam! Your hand is freezing!" I shouted as he slipped the top of my dress down.

He turned me around and had me against the sink. He bit one of my nipples making me gasp. "Ow..." I uttered, "I'm sorry," he said gently suckling instead. He rubbed the other with a bit of force, I liked it in a way and in other ways it hurt somewhat but it was nice never the less. He lifted me up and sat me on the bathroom counter. I put my arms around his neck as he kissed all over me.

He slightly was rubbing against me as he slipped me out of my underwear. I felt him enter me to. I gasped as he went deeper. He wasted no time either, he started thrusting hard and fast into me. "Adam! It hurts!" "Don't worry, I'm almost done..." Then out of no where, I felt him shoot. For the first time I felt him shoot. I gasped, "ADAM!" He was panting, "Adam! You just fucking shot in me!" I sat there for a second trying to process what just happened. "I-I'm sorry...I was just...so damn horny and you were so wet!" I laughed a little. "It's ok Adam...its not liek one time could hurt right?" He laughed and picked me up off the counter.

"Get dressed, we're going out tonight!" He exclaimed grabbing the keys from the counter as he got his clothes on. I was worried about what just happened, but then again I wasn't either. We finally went out to dinner, explored the country side, and even went to a few art exhibits. It was wonderful!

When we got done with our nice little honeymoon, we went back to the states to finish it off and relax. Adam for some reason kept forgetting to put on a condom, so I figure he wanted a baby. I didn't see a problem with it, I mean we were married, I guess it was about time to have a nice little family. I got scared though when I missed a month...


	8. Chapter 8

I was scared to death, being a mother didnt scare me, it's everything else that scared me. I wasn't even sure if I was pregnant yet, I just knew I had missed my period for a couple of weeks, that's all it took to scare me! I ended up going to the doctor while Adam was out and got tested. It came back negative and I was in a way relived, yet sad. "Why do you look sad Mrs. Lambert?" the doctor asked me, "Well...it's just...I think my husband has been trying to get me pregnant because he doesn't want to use a condom. I was scared when I missed my period, but now that it's negative I'm a little sad because I was kind of looking forward to making him happy." I fiddled with my fingernails,looking at the white tile floor.

"Well Mrs. Lambert I don't think you have to worry much about having kids, it'll be a long shot if you have any at all." I looked at him with a puzzled face, "What does that mean?" "Well," He started, "You came back negative for pregnancy but you came back positive for a rare bacteria that actually won't let sperm in. Instead it kills them, think of it as a natural spermicide." My heart felt heavy, no little ginger kids running around the house?! I left with that heavy heart and went back home.

Adam came in and usually I would run to greet him, but today I just didn't feel like it. "Nancy?" I heard him call. "Nancy, where are you?" He started to make his way to the kitchen. "Oh there you are! What's the matter, are you sick? You usually come and hug me when I get in." He went and sat at the table after he kissed my cheek. "Adam," I wasn;t sure what to say but, "Adam, have you been trying to have a kid with me? I notice you don't use a condom anymore..." I glanced at him, then quickly went back to looking at the floor.

"Are you pregnant?!" He jumped up excitedly. "No..I'm not" I said, nearly crying. "Oh...well...that's ok." He said as he sunk back into his chair. "No! It's not ok!" I shouted. He looked at me with a shocked look. "They said I couldn't get pregnant! THERE!" I ran upstairs crying. I heard Adam coming after me. He grabbed me and I turned around and he just held me for a minute, stroking my hair to calm me down. "It's ok Nancy, we'll have kids, maybe not soon but we will!" He assured me.

For the next few weeks I actually made Adam not wear a condom, I was going to prove to that doctor he was wrong! We tried for months and still had nothing. The months seemed to drag on for years but never the less we had no results. I called my mother and all she said was "He's gay of course he cant get you pregnant dear!" I just hung up on her. I called my dad, "Aww, it's ok baby, you'll get one when the universe says you're ready for one." That made me feel so much better, and it made me think too. Are we ready for a baby? Or do we just think we are?


	9. Chapter 9

Weeks went by after that. I finally had just given up and I think Adam somewhat did to. Never the less, I kept my doctor appointment to have another test done. "Pregnant!" The doctor exclaimed as he showed off a pink stick. Me and Adam almost couldn't believe it! "Now..is it going to be a ginger..." Adam said laughing. I was crying, I couldn't help it. So many things ran through my head, was it going to be a boy or a girl?! Who's nose would it have?! Would it be tall or short?! Would it have blue eyes or green eyes?! Was a ready to be a mother?!

"You're going to be an amazing mom Nancy." Adam said, almost as if he was reading my mind. "You think so?!" I hugged him crying from being so happy. They done an ultrasound that same day to confirm that YES there WAS a little Lambert in there! "Hi there baby! We've been waiting for you!" Adam said to the tiny black spot on the screen, waving at it a little. We got some pictures from it and immediately after went to the nearest and best baby store. "Eat and shop eat and shop...that's what we'll do for the next 8 and a half months." Adam said getting a shopping cart.

We stufed the cart full of baby stuff. Mainly unisex baby clothes and diapers for newborns, a few binkis too. We got back home and unpacked all that we had gotten, including paint and a few nursery things like a crib and a dresser. I found adams schedule and he was booked solid for the next 8 months. I was sad because I couldn't exactly go with him anymore. "Hey Adam, can you do anything about your schedule?" I asked, "Well not really, I'll be here a lot though, every chance I get I swear!"

For a couple of months I worked on the nursery and I barely seen Adam at all. I had went up two pant sizes before I seen Adam again after going shopping for baby stuff. "Wow, you're getting a little weight already baby!" He said, rubbing my stomach. "I haven't seen you for weeks Adam..." "I know Nancy but I'm here now." That night reminded me of our honeymoon, wasn't about sex, just enjoying each other.

Then I didn't see him again until my 5th ultrasound. He called me, "Baby I can't make it to the ultrasound, you'll have to go without me." He said, "Well where are you?" I asked, "I'm in austraillia..." I was depressed about that, we was going to find out what we were having today. I went on to the doctor, It was a boy. I called Adam and told him and he was really exited "Wow! a little boy!" He exclaimed. I was happy that he was happy, sad though that he wasn't there.

When he finally came home though I have no idea what came over me, hormones I guess, but I let him have it. I slapped him hard on the cheek, "YOU BASTARD! YOU NEVER HAVE TIME FOR ME OR THE BABY! I HAVE TO DO ALL THIS BY MYSELF AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF IM GONNA HAVE THE BABY BY MYSELF I DONT CARE WHERE THE FUCK YOUR CONCERT IS BUT WHEN THE BABY'S DUE YOU'RE STAYING HERE GOT IT?!" I stormed off to the bedroom and sat.

He cried from me slapping him so hard and I guess a mixture of being depressed about not being here to. He went to the nursery first, "Wow you've really done a lot with this.." He said. "Yea no thanks to you!" I snapped back. He came to the bed and sat with me, he put his hand on my stomach to feel the baby move. "He's a cute little bundle you know...he's ours." He smiled, I blushed but I smiled back. "I hope he has freckles like his daddy..." He laughed and said "Freckles are ok, but red hair, I hope he doesn;t have that."

I burst into tears out of nowhere and he just held me. Was that a mood swing and loving support after?! Yes, yes it was. The next few weeks wasn't bad, Adam was home a little more often, the pregnancy wasn;t that bad either. I didn;t throw up much, or get moody as much as a lot of women do.

"Hey Adam, you know the baby is due in just a couple of more weeks!" I said excitedly, "Yea I know" He smirked, "I can;t wait!" I was so excited, but I was super tired to so Adam was picking up a lot of the slack so I could nap a little more. I went to nap this day though and when I woke up Adam was gone yet again. "Nancy, Booking agent scheduled a few concerts for the next few weeks, hope to be back before baby comes. Love, Adam"

"That son of a bitch..." I thought. The baby was due in about two weeks, he didn't have a "few" weeks to just go and do concerts like that! I went and laid on the couch and called him. Me and him argued over the phone back and fourth for about an hour until I finally hung up on him. "Don;t worry baby, me and you can be bad all by ourselves right?" I felt a little silly talking to the being in my stomach, but at the same time I didn't feel weird at all. "Me and you can do bad by ourselves, besides, how much could childbirth hurt, who needs a man with them!?" Oh how insane that sounds now...


End file.
